Five Reasons Why Brennan Didn't Leave
by Xaegha
Summary: Just like the title says, five reasons why Brennan didn't leave with Sully. Some BB Because no story is complete without it


**I don't own anything affiliated with Bones, FOX or anything worthwhile. Just this simple little drabble. Well, five drabbles. Spoilers for all of Sully. And I realize this is a little late coming, but meh, at five fifty in the morning, this is what comes to you.**

"So why'd you give him a big negatory there good buddy?"

"I don't know-"

"What that means. Of course. Why'd you say no?"

"Oh, so many reasons."

**Five reasons Brennan didn't go with Sully**

1. _Ownership_

"Why'd you say yes to _him_?" Sully whined.

Brennan sighed, "Because this is the FBI's PARTNERS gala. Not FBI _boyfriends_ gala."

Sully frowned, "But… But you're mine! Not his!"

"Excuse me?" Brennan said coldly, folding her arms across her chest, "I do not belong to anyone, got it?" She glared at him and started to walk away, "I'm going with Booth. Get over it."

2. _Work_

Working was one of Temperance Brennan's five mot favorite things. Proceeded by Booth and Angela and followed by Russ and her writing. A year away from work just wasn't going to fly with her. Not at all.

Her lab, her work, the squints and Booth were all that she had left, and a year away would have driven her crazy.

"Does Sully even _get_ that I love to work? It's fine if he doesn't like working for the FBI, but I like my job!" Brennan complained to Sid over a slice of cherry pie.

Needless to say, this "thing" with Sully was getting in the way.

3. _Booth_

Booth was her partner, and only her partner. And best friend, after Angela of course. Nothing more, and nothing less. But that didn't stop Brennan from seriously contemplating saying no to Sully. But not because of Booth. No, she'd never admit to that because it would force her to face the fact that she is in love with Booth. And she doesn't believe in love.

"I can't go. I love Booth."

Or not.

4. _The Squints (And an FBI agent)_

Angela: Outside, Angela was telling Brennan to go and run off with her hot FBI boyfriend. Inside, her internal voice was screaming DON'T GO! Later that night, regretting her words, Angela called Brennan up, "Bren? I don't want you to go." She said quietly, "I need you."

Hodgins: "Sully is CIA. He's not going to take you on a sailboat down to the Caribbean, but rather to an airport where they're going to transport you to the CIA headquarters in Langley. From there you'll be interrogated about every case you've ever worked on and on… What happened in Cuba. It's one big conspiracy I tell you! Don't go with him if you value your life."

Zach: Zach, although he knew it wasn't possible, felt like his stomach was doing flip-flops. A panic attack was coming on because he _needs_ Dr. Brennan. Even after his doctorate, he depends on his mentor for the support he rarely gets, even if his dependence isn't rational.

But playing cool, although he had no idea what that means, he said, "Oh. I can't figure out what this discoloration is on the left ulna. Can you take a look at it sometime?" And for the first time in a long while, Zach felt sad.

Cam: "Thank god. Er… I mean, please don't go."

Booth: People think Bones and I don't notice the chemistry between the two of us, but I do. I have for a long time. Ever since Tessa and I broke up. I love her. How could I not love her? She's perfect in everyway possible. I love the way her face scrunches up in concentration when she's looking at the remains and I love the fact she doesn't know anything about pop culture. I think it's adorable.

I want her to be happy. I'd like her to be happy with me, but if she's happy with Sully, then, power to her. Even if it's not me, she has someone who can take care of her when she doesn't want it (and when I'm not around) and can give her everything that she wants because God knows she deserves it after all she's gone through. So I told her to go with Sully and as those words left my mouth I felt my heart break, and a part of me die inside.

But I don't want her to go. At least not without me. I want to be the one that can say "I'm her boyfriend." Or, "That's my girlfriend." While I'm being hopeful, "This is Temperance. My fiancé." And she knows. I know she knows. Because she knows me, and I know her. I need her, and although she'll never admit it, she needs me, too.

Damn it, she can't leave me.

5. _Music_

Sully looked at the CD with disdain, "I hate Foreigner."


End file.
